A decision entity is often a complex and interconnected tree of individual rules, which depending on the result of input to one rule, affects the output of one or more subsequent rules. Eventually, data reflecting a decision, for example, to grant a loan, provide a certain credit score, and the like, are provided based on the outcome of the rules that were analyzed based on the inputted data. To validate a decision entity, the rules can be tested, individually or in combination, by specifying a particular input. Because a decision entity can have hundreds or even thousands of rules, and as a result an extremely large number of permutations leading up to a decision, the decision entity may only be partially tested at any given time.